


Pennyized Winter

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Humans are frail, and Winter is Pennys best friend
Kudos: 4





	Pennyized Winter

[Penny and Winter walk into Ironwoods office to give their report on the grim attacks of the day. Winter breathes heavily, sweating profusely as she attempts to get through the meeting]

 **Ironwood** \- Schnee

 **Winter-** [salutes] Yes General Ironwood

 **Ironwood-** You look terrible

 **Winter** \- I am fine sir, I’m just running a bit of a fever

 **Ironwood** \- That looks like more than just a fever, what temperature are you running at 

**Winter-** 105 degrees sir

 **Ironwood** \- That’s …pretty high Schnee, why would you ever come in

 **Winter** \- It’s not even 10 points higher than my average sir [sways] I have to give a hundred te……[sways harder] Te……

[Winter faints]

 **Penny** \- FRIEND WINTER

………………..

[Winter wakes up in Pietro Polendina’s laboratory, her true body standing before her in a medical pod. She walks to the observation glass in the room she was staying to see Penny’s reflection]

 **Penny** \- Friend Winter [hugs Winter from out of nowhere]

 **Winter-** Penny, what have you done

 **Penny** \- You had a fever, so I put you in one of my spare bodies before you died

 **Winter-** Penny, it was just a fever

 **Penny-** Human bodies are frail Friend Winter, one stray car or fever and suddenly you’re dead

 **Winter-** Those are not the same thing AT ALL

\-------------------------

[Winter drags Penny down the hall of the medical wing with great difficulty, scraping the tile floor with the force of their metal bodies]

 **Penny** \- Friend Winter NO, you must not return to being a meat person

 **Winter-** It’s been months, surely my bodies been healed

 **Penny** \- It might be healed now, but who knows what could happen next ? You could get a papercut tomorrow

 **Winter** \- It’s FINE, Friend Weiss says those are completely manageable, and oh my gods now I’m saying it

 **Penny** \- Yes indeed

 **Winter-** WHY 

**Penny** \- Did you turn off your Sync settings ? 

**Winter-** [stops and sighs] How do I do that ?

 **Penny-** Go to your devices page, and hit “More actions”

 **Winter-** Ok…. [does it]

 **Penny** \- Now hit “Remove Cloud backup of personal settings]

[Winter obeys]

 **Penny** \- There, now you should have no further problems with syncing

 **Winter** \- Sen-SATIONAL 

[An alarm goes off, signaling the arrival of another grimm]

 **Winter-** [sighs] It seems my return to my body will have to wait

[Penny grabs Winters arm and starts dragging her away]

 **Penny-** Do not worry Sister Winter, I’m sure the battle will be a short one

\--------------------------

[Winter watches curiously as Penny operates the maintenance computer across the room. Various arms emerge from the ceiling and start deconstructing Winter’s body, leaving her limbless torso hanging from the table]

 **Winter-** [undisturbed] Friend Penny, what is going on ?

 **Penny-** I am providing you appropriate upgrades, so you may match my current hardware

 **Winter-** Wonderful, I am sure that I will be able to defend Mantle much more efficiently

[Winter looks slightly troubled]

 **Penny-** What is wrong Sister Winter

 **Winter -** [arm passes by face] Is this not strange ?

 **Penny** \- I do not believe so, we’ve been performing maintenance like this for months

 **Winter** \- I am human though

 **Penny -** You are, just as much as anyone else


End file.
